


Clown Job

by remykias, sugarberri



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Other, clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remykias/pseuds/remykias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarberri/pseuds/sugarberri
Summary: pents like 15 so this is deleted





	1. Honk!

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry for deleting this

hey guys recently found out that pent is like 15

clownjob is dead 

instead, please think of pent having fun and being a clown, maybe applying for clown college or working kids birthday parties


	2. Balloons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no really clownjob is dead. now pent is a clown who likes making balloon animals

im dead serious this whole thing is dead now

imagine pent working day and night to make the perfect balloon flower, it eventually comes to fruition and now theres a bouquet of balloon flowers in a balloon vase

woohooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [balloon squeaking as imake a balloon dog]


End file.
